pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poketalia
is a fanfiction by Sol (yeah)/Nighthockeyfikation Countries/Pokemon *America- Rufflet *Britain- Bagon *France- Aromatisse *Italy- Paras *Japan- Pawniard *Germany- Snover *Canada- Cubchoo *Hungary- Timburr *Belarus- Ralts *Spain- Tauros *Greece- Meowth *Seychelles- Mantyke *Cuba- Vanillite *New Zealand- Mareep *Austria- Glameow *Prussia- Charmander Plot Intro America Narration Alright, so Japan has just made this sweet new thing called a virtual reality software! Sounds pretty awesome, huh? What's even more awesome is that it's this cool thing called Pokemon! I don't know about the other countries, but I love it! It's so fun and it's pretty cool! Just ask England, I think he plays it. I wouldn't think he would, y'know, in his old age and all, but it's cool that he does. Setting: Japan's house, Pokemon Reality Simulator America, England, and France appear in the house. (Japan): Oh. I was wondering when you wourd arrive. (America): Dude! That was awesome! England is sitting back in the corner, kneeling. (England): Ooooo... I think my breakfast is coming back up... (France): Serves you right after ripping off of my croissants like that... (England): You ripped them off of me! (France): If it really was yours, I'd have actually made an improvement... England stands up and points a finger in France's face. (England): MY COOKING IS GOOD! JUST ASK ANYONE! AMERICA, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? England shoves a biscuit into America's mouth. (America): MFFFFFFFMFMMFMF America spits the biscuit onto the floor, where it immediately shatters like glass. Japan, France, and America stare at it in disbelief. (Japan): Anyways... Ret's see what I brought you here for. Your Pokemon. (America): This is gonna be cool! I can't wait to tell Tony! He's gonna be sooooo jealous! Everyone stares at America. (France): Little nephew, I think you've forgotten that aliens... Do not exist. (America): THEY DO! What do you think I keep in that garden shed anyways? (Japan): Nucrear weapons. (America): That's not cool, is that why Russia hates me? (England): Probably. (America): Sorry dude, don't care! America playfully shoves England down to the ground. (France): Huehuehue... (Everyone): NO, FRANCE. (Japan): Anyways, back to why I carred you here. Japan presses a button and a table emerges from the floor as England gets up. (Japan): These are Pokebarrs. (America): They don't look like buildings! England facepalms while France puts an arm around America. (France): America, zere's zees zingz called an accent... Fabulous, they are. You should get one. (America): Stop touching me you creeper! Japan stomps his foot on the ground in a fit of rage. (Japan): NOW, WIRR WE ARR SHUT UP!?!?!!?!?! All the countries immediately go silent. (Japan): *sighs* Good. Now, France, pick up one of the Pokebarrs. (England): Hey, why does he get to go before me!?!?!?!?!?!?! (France): Beauty before ugly, my friend19:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC)~ France picks up the first Pokeball. (Japan): Touch the button. (France): Such handy work... Well, anyways... France presses the button, aimed at the floor: TO BE CONTINUED WHEN NIGHTHOCKEYFIKATION GETS MORE TIME Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Sol Category:Crossovers